deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando Elite
The Commando Elite are a group of toys based on the toyline with the same name that has been animated by a build microprocessor which was originally meant to have the toys playout a war against the rival Gorgonite faction, but due to neglect of their designer Larry Benson, no safety checks were made and the Commando Elite obtained more free will and intelligence than was intended. After Alan Abernathy, the adolescent son of a toyshop owner, obtains one of the Gorgonites and become a target for the Commando Elite, who were programmed to eliminate all Gorgonites and their allies. With the help of his love interest Christy Fimple and the friendly Gorgonite toys, Alan was able to destroy the Commando Elite and set the Gorgonites free to look for a home. Battle vs. Pukwudgie (by KevlarNinja) Commando Elite: 12345 Pukwudgie: 12345 In a neighborhood at night, a convoy of Commando Elite Disk Shooter vehicles, led by Major Chip Hazard, are going through the street. Up the street, there is a house with a tribe of Pukwudgies, who chased the people who lived there away. It's like that movie Gremlins, only the Pukwudgie are chattering in Wampanoag. One is standing guard at the front door. Meanwhile, at the convoy, the Commando sniper, Butch Meathook shouts "Gorgonites! In that house!" and points at the guard. The Commandos quickly fire the guard full of disks. Pukwudgie: 1234 The Pukwudgies﻿ hear this and come over to the window and see the dead guard. Chip Hazard shouts "There will be no mercy!" One Pukwudgie looks at Brick Bazooka's Disk Shooter, which soon lights on fire, slowly﻿ melting the vehicle and Brick. Commando Elite: 1234 Across the street, the light from the flames wakes up a small boy. He gets up and looks out the window, then calls back into his room "Mom! Dad!" Soon his parents are watching too... Meanwhile, back across the street, the Fire-Starter Pukwudgie high-fives the Pukwudgie leader. A third Pukwudgie pulls out his bow and arrow. He fires an arrow and hits Butch Meathook in the head. Commando Elite: 123 Nick Nitro, the Commando demolition expert, picks up a stick of Dynamite. The Pukwudgie archer falls out the window. Nick lights the stick and throws it at the archer. The other Pukwudgies run away. The stick lands in the archer's hands. He tries to blow out the fuse, but it does not work. The stick goes off, sending pukwudgie parts everywere and takeing out of chunk of the house. Pukwudgie: 123 This wakes up everyone in the nieghborhood, who call the cops. The Commandos rush inside. One Pukwudgie throws a dart, which hits the Commando Communications expert Link Static right in the chest. Commando Elite: 12 Chip Hazard and Kip Kiligan (the operations expert) split up. Kip finds the Fire-Starter Pukwudgie. He sneaks up behind him and throws his shuriken at the back of his head. Pukwudgie: 12 Kip goes into the kitchen. On the countertop, the Dart Pukwudgie is looking for more commandos, but does not see Kip. Kip climbs up the side. Suddenly, Kip grabs the Pukwudgie's neck. Pukwudgie: 1 Kip climbs up onto the top of the counter. Out of nowhere, the Pukwudgie leader charges at Kip, and bashes him do death with his club. Commando Elite: 1 From up in the shafters, Chip Hazard drops down. The Pukwudgie tries to bash Chip, but only hits him in the arm. Chip kicks the club out of the Pukwudige's hands. The two pint-sized warriors grapple and Chip flips the Pukwudgie into the sink. Chip walks over to a light switch and says "We are The Commando Elite! Everything else is just a toy!" Chip then flips on the switch, turning on the Garbage Disposal, shredding the Pukwudgie to bits. Pukwudgie: Chip salutes his fallen men and walks away. Winner: Commando Elite Expert's Opinion The Commando Elite won because they were more organised and professional than the Pukwudgie. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors